


Missing In action

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first completed fanfiction and it sucks, and I don't do formatting and sorry. This was first posted on Deviant art in a chapter format and Im too lazy to do that here, so its kinda wonky. Again, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Missing In action

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fanfiction and it sucks, and I don't do formatting and sorry. This was first posted on Deviant art in a chapter format and Im too lazy to do that here, so its kinda wonky. Again, sorry.

turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist  
TG: Sup Egbert  
EB: hi dave!  
EB: i cant talk for long because i need to go to school and so do you!  
EB: is there something that you need before school?  
TG: Just wanted to say hey  
EB: okay, so ill see you at school!  
EB: bye dave!  
TG: See ya later, Egderp  
ectoBiologist [EB] disconnected.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are about 5 seconds from flipping the fuck out. Not that anyone could tell, of course. You sat in the back of your third period English class, your eyes darting to the door, keeping a look out for the nerdy boy who is proud to call you his best friend. You were starting to get panicked, wondering where in fucks sake John was. Your pencil was clenched tightly in your hand and you just about jumped a foot in the air at the sound of the class bell.  
You grab you stuff, and hurry towards the cafeteria, all while keeping your cool demeanor it tact. Instead of getting into the lunch line to get some shitty, half-assed food, you go straight over to the table in the far corner of the lunchroom where you know you will find Rose and Jade.  
"Hello, Dave." Rose said, looking up from the textbook opened next to her  
"Hi Dave!" Jade piped up, her green eyes sparkeling at you from behind her glasses. "Where's John?"  
"I don't fucking know" you grumbled as you sat down across from them.  
"Are you worried about him?" Rose raised her eyebrows, looking questioningly at you.  
"Yes, I am fucking worried." You say, not bothering to maintain your whole cool-kid-with-no-emotions thing in front of her. "I talked to him this morning and he was fine."  
"Maybe he just go sick." Jade added. "He does get sick often."  
You shake your head. "I talked to him right be before he left for school and he was perfectly fine, not a single thing wrong."  
The girls both shrugged. "Dont worry about it Dave. Im sure he is fine." Rose said soothingly. "Just forget about it for now and have lunch."  
"Whatever." You stalk away, going to grab your share of the horrid stuff this place calls food. 

 

ou awake late at night to the sound of loud, firm knocking at the front door of your house. You hear your brother moving in the next room, groaning and you could tell that he was pissed at being woken so late at night. You roll over, to tired to really give a fuck. You pull your pillow over your head and that is how you stay until the noise of your brother calling your name. "Dave, some cops want to talk to you about Egbert!"  
You sit up faster then what's healthy for you, and through the pounding of the blood in your head, you somehow manage to get your shades on your face and your ass to where your brother and the cops were.  
"What about John?" You ask, suddenly very scared.  
"His father has reported him missing." One if the cops told you. "We are here to see if you can give us any information about what may have happened to him."  
You stand very still, the nod your head."I will tell you everything I know."  
" Okay, is there anyone who might want to kidnap or harm Jonathan in anyway?" A cop pulled out a pad of paper, looking at you expectantly.  
"Some douches at school live to pick fun at him, but I don't think that they would have the balls to actually kidnap him." You say.  
"What are the names of these kids?"  
You list off all the names you can remember, knowing the it won't make a difference.  
They ask you more questions, each one painful to answer because you know that somewhere, the boy you are speaking of is in terrible danger.

 

Your name is John Egbert and you might just pee your pants, your so scared. You had been waking to school like everyday when you felt the sharpest of pain in your skull and saw nothing but blackness creeping into your vision.  
When you woke up, a burlap sack was over your head and you were strapped to a chair. The sense of danger and fear that surrounded you reminded you so much of being in the Game that you nearly screamed right then and there. But instead all you did was cry, tears streaming down your face, as you thought of Jade and Rose and Karkat and all your friends worrying about you. The tears came harder when you thought about how Dave must be feeling. You squeezed your eyes tightly closed and forced yourself to sleep. 

Your name is Rose Lalonde and Dave is not answer your messages.

\--tentacleTherapist began pestering turntechGodhead--

TT: Dave, we need to talk  
TT: Dave,please  
TT: Dave, I am getting impatient  
TG: what  
TT: Oh good, your replying. Now what are we going to do about our missing friend?  
TG: what do you mean  
TT: Do you honestly think that the police are gonna find him?  
TG: well what are we suppose to do it's not like we are able to find him on our own

He sounded so sad, so defeated. All of his coolness lost and he didn't seem to care that it was.

TT: Maybe we could find him. The trolls might be able to help us.  
TG: how could they help  
TT: Remember how they could see us during the Game? Maybe now that the scratch has been reset they are able to see us again.  
TG: maybe they could  
TG: go find out  
TG: i have something i need to do  
\--turntechGodhead blocked tentacleTherapist--

You stare at your screen, your brow knitted in confusion before shaking your head. "I hope Dave isn't be stupid, whatever he may be doing." You say to yourself  
A small bleep from your opened computer drags to back to he screen.

\--grimAuxiliatrix began pestering tentacleTherapist--  
GA: Rose May We Go On A Date  
GA: I Hate To Be So Forward But We Are All In The Need Of Cheering Up  
TT: That sounds wonderful to me, Kanaya.  
TT: Where shall we go?  
GA: I Quite Enjoyed That Sandwich Place You Showed Me Previously  
GA: May We Go There Once Again  
TT: Subway?  
TT:I suppose we can  
GA: Magnificent  
GA: I Shall Meet You There

Twenty minutes later you and the jade blooded troll sat with a foot long sandwich between you.  
"I am unsure if that is possible, darling Rose." Kanaya said. "None if us has tried to use the cameras since they went black after the Scratch."  
You grasp her thin grey hand and you stare deeply into her beautiful jade green eyes. "Please try. I fear that there is no other way to find John."  
Kanaya's thumb stroked circles on the back of your hand. "I shall try."  
"Thank you." You say, before leaning over the table and gently give her a peck on the lips.  
The troll smiled, but it swiftly shifted to a frown. " Is that Dave?"  
You turn to look through the window behind you onto the street where you saw Dave running past, a backpack flung over his shoulders and his phone held tightly in his hand.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are going to find your best friend no matter what 

As you run down the street, your phone begins to ring. "What?" You answer, your feet still carrying you on the road the leads out of town.  
"Where the fuck are you?" Your brother sounds pretty pissed  
"Looking for John." You reply. "Ima gonna find him."  
"How the hell are you going to do that? You don't have a clue where he is."  
"Oh yes I do." You smile for the first time since John went missing. "A tracker chip."  
"You clever little shit." He breathes  
"I work with what I can"  
"When did you put the chip in his phone?"  
"Right after the Game ended and the Scratch reset." You explain. "I had put one in everyone's phone, but they don't know that. I only just remembered that I did it in the first place."  
"So your using the tracking chip to find him? Smart little bro, smart."  
"It sure as hell is."  
"Ill talk to ya later then."  
"Enjoy fucking your boyfriend." You say as parting words.  
"Jake isn't ready for that yet, idiot." The line clicked dead, and you turn your phone off before shoving it in your pocket.  
You reached the city limits took a big breath before getting out your laptop, and beginning to follow the trail towards John.

\--grimAuxiliatrix began pestering carcinoGeneticist—  
GA: Karkat Please Check On The Camera That Is Used To Look At John  
CA: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT  
CA: THOSE STOPPED WORKING REMEMBER?  
GA: I Am Aware That They Stopped Working When The Scratch Was Made  
GA: But Has Anyone Bothered To Check On Then Since  
CA: NO BUT,  
GA: Then Check Them Please  
CA: FINE, WHATEVER  
\--carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix--

Your name Is Karkat Vantas and you think its useless to check the fucking cameras. But you don't really want to get on Kanayas badside because you know she still has her chainsaw and you hate to admit the spark of hope that ignited inside of you when she said that the cameras might work.  
You open up the program that had the cameras on it, and you click Johns timeline.  
Your blood pumper starts pounding as you stare at your computer screen. At first there is only static, but slowly an image comes into focus. The image is of a young boy tied to a chair with a sack over his head. The boy shook his head, harder and harder, until the sack came flying off, showing you the tear stained face of John Fucking Egbert. 

Your name is John Egbert and you really need a change of pants. You had been sitting in this room for who knows how long, your hands and feet tied to the chair. You have had no food, no water and definitely no bathroom breaks. The only good thing is that you had gotten that stupid bag off your head, though it didn't help much considering you didn't have your glasses.  
From what you could tell, the room you were in was made out of concrete with a single wooden door across from you. It was completely empty beside you and your chair.   
The door crashed open, and four men entered the room. The leader was a medium sized person carrying a metal rod with an iron horse head on it. There was two large men behind him, one with guns in his hands and the other with a large axe. The last person was very short, and held a weapon resembling a uhh... bull penis?  
You gulped and stared in fright as the leader came towards you, his iron horse thingy raised high.  
"Spades, don't smash his skull in." The big man holding the guns, grabbed the leaders wrist. "It would be counter productive."   
Ignoring his companions warning, the man- Spades- wrenched his arm free, swinging it downwards.  
You watched in slow motion as the Iron Horse thing made contact with your shoulder before you screamed in pain and darkness blocked out the pain.

 

You watch your screen in silent horror as one if your best friends was beaten with an iron horse rod.

GA: Karkat?  
GA: Hello  
GA: Karkat Would You Please Tell Me Whether Or Not You Have Located Our Friend Using The Cameras  
CG: UHH, YEAH I FOUND HIM  
GA: How Wonderful  
GA: Where Would He Be  
CG: HE IS IN A STONE ROOM GETTING BEATEN TO A RED,BLOODY PULP.  
GA: Oh My  
GA: Quickly Check On Dave  
CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT  
CG: IM WATCHING TO MAKE SURE JOHN ISN'T DYING!  
GA: Please Just Check On Him As Well  
CG: JEGUS, FINE

You quickly exit out of the window that showed John and clicked on Dave's. It showed him walking down a road with his laptop in his hands. Big fucking whoop.

CG: HE IS WALKING DOWN SOME STUPID ROAD WITH HIS STUPID PORTABLE COMPUTER.  
CG: YOUR FUCKING WELCOME  
GA: Yes Thank You Karkat  
GA: Your Help Was Much Appreciated  
CG: WHATEVER THE FUCK  
\--carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix--

 

You grabbed Roses hand and pulled her out of the wonderful sandwich place.  
"Kanaya, where are we going?" She asked  
" We are following Dave of course, that way we can save John." You reply and pull out your tube of lipstick. 

Your name is Jade Harley and you are starting to get fed up. You and Bec have been tracking your ecto-sibling since one in the morning and it was nearing one in the afternoon now, but there was still little chances of finding John.  
You sighed and sat down against one of the many trees that lived in the forestry area you were currently searching. You took your backpack off your shoulders and opening it to reveal a whole crap ton of ham sandwiches. Taking the plastic wrap off of one, you put it in front of Bec before grabbing one for your self.  
"Your doing a great job, boy." You murmured to your dog as you both ate. "We just aren't that lucky at the moment."  
Bec whined for a moment, the suddenly took off running. You grabbed your backpack and raced after the snow white hound.  
When he finally slowed to a stop, your eyes fell upon a small cabin.  
It was made out if wood, but by peering through the slats, you could tell that all the walls inside were concrete. Deep in your heart you could tell that this is where John was being held.  
"Good boy." You patted Bec on the head as he say down, tired from the running.  
You stood and took your rifle off of your back, preparing to make some strategic entrance as a scream of pure agony reached you from inside. You proceed to find the fucking door and kick it open.  
John is slumped in a chair, blood oozing from him shoulder and other parts of his body. Four men were fighting in front of him, two were trying to hold back a third, while the fourth was just messing around with a weird looking cane.  
Not wasting time on formality, you strode into the room, and quickly made your way over to John.  
"Jade?" He whispered, his blue eyes dull and lifeless as he looked at you.  
"Shush." You replied and quickly began to untie him.  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" A voice sounded behind you and without hesitating, you turned and pulled the trigger of your rifle. A pool of blood gathered around your feet and on the walls surrounding you as the man slumped to the floor missing his head.  
"Anyone else have something to add?" You said to only the swinging of the door.  
You finished uniting John, and gathered him in your arms before quickly leaving the cabin.

The sound of footsteps behind you alerted you to Rose and Kanayas arrival. "What are you two doing here?" You ask.  
"Why, following you of course." Your ecto-sister said. "Your using the tracking chip in Johns phone to find him, are you not?"  
"How did you know about that?" You growled.  
"Dave, really? If you put one in my phone you surely would have put one is Johns."  
"Whatever." You sigh. "I'm so close to finding him, but there is something messing with the-"  
You are interrupted by the sound of barking and the sight of a pure white dog emerging for the near by forest, his owner right behind him.  
"Is that Jade?" Kanaya said, imploringly.  
"She has John." You whisper, before dropping your laptop and racing forward.  
"D-Dave?" John voice was weak and his gaze only focused when it feel into his face.  
"Oh John." You mutter, taking him from Jades arms and into your own. "Let's get you home." 

Three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a cracked shin and a major concussion. That is the damage that was inflicted upon you by your kidnappers, at least physically.  
The doctors said that you would be staying in the hospital for a while, but you didn't mind because each night, even if he had school the next day, Dave would spend the night with you. Sometimes you both just slept, but when ever something bad occurred to you, whether it was something stupid like the fact that you will have scars on your leg or something bigger, Dave would always sit on your hospital bed and calm you down until you feel back asleep in the warm comfort of his body.  
"Dave, why do you stay here each night?"  
You had been in the hospital for a month, and every single night, Dave was there.  
"I don't want to leave you alone, where something might happen." Was his reply.  
"But Im in a hospital. What could happen?"  
"Something just could." He took a very big sigh. "And I couldn't live with myself if anything else happen to you. Because I just couldn't live without you, John."  
That last sentence took to aback. Could live without you? Did the mysterious, shade wearing Dave Strider just confess his love to you? "What do you mean by that Dave?"  
"I-I, shit." He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Okay, I kinda have a big ass gay crush on you."  
Oh fuck.  
A blush rose to your cheeks and you even noticed a very slight one on his.  
"R-really?" You gulped, the beeping of your heart monitor showing how hard your heart was pounding.  
Dave chuckled at that, though it was obvious that he was nervous. "Yeah. And when you went missing,well........ I lost it for a while. I didn't know how I would live without you, and it scared me. It scared me more then anything."  
His voice had become very soft at the end and he had lowered his head to stare at the floor. You sat up, oblivious to the beeping that went off when you did. You swung your legs off the bed and lowered your feet onto the cold tile floor.  
"John, what the fuck are you doing?" Dave asked in shock.  
"I'm going to give you a hug." Slowly you tried to make your legs support you, but it was no use. Pain tore up your leg and you cried out as you fell forwards. Suddenly long arms were around you and there was a voice in your ear.  
"What the fuck, Egbert? Are you trying to hurt your self even more? What were you thinking?"  
You stared up into Dave's face. You reached up and wrap your arms around his neck before pulling him into a kiss.  
He was startled for a moment before kissing you back.


End file.
